Simple Melody
by HeeJusy
Summary: Diam.Kaku.adalah suatu hal yang melekat pada diri mereka. Mereka adalah orang yang berbeda tetapi sama.Bahkan tak mungkin rasanya seutas benang merah menghubungkan sesuatu diantaranya. Kau dan aku berbeda. Jangan urusi hidupku sampai kapanpun.Cukup seperti Ini saja.Kita yang diam dan menatap remeh satu sama lain. tapi aku tak tau ini apa.apa yang terjadi ?


Hari ini begitu indah dan cerah..

seakan mentari tak ingin kembali pada tempatnya semula.Tapi tak kuasa bisa melawan apa yang akan terjadi

"huuuhhhh"

terdengar helaan nafas kasar dari seorang pemuda di tepi sungai yang menatap indahnya langit sekarang. P iya juga ikut merasakan indahnya dunia ini ? ohh,semua mahluk pasti akan melakukan hal yabmng sama bukan ?

"hyuung.. hyungg"

teriak seorang dari kejahuan,yang tampak usaha kerasnya takkan luntur memanggil seseorang di tujuny

"hyungg... hyungg ...

hoshhh hosshh "

"HYUUUUNGGGGG..GGG"

"YAK kau ini !!"

"kau sih hyung,knpa tak menjawab ku huh ?!"

"tidak penting"

"APA ?!..

Aishhh bocah ini !!"

sontak pemuda yang ia umpat menoleh ke belakang dengan bola mata sedikit membesar.Ohh tidak tidak,bola mata nya jauh lebih besar sekarang dan tampak dengan pipinya memerah padam. apa ia malu sekarang ? heyy.. sepertinya tidak

"apa kau bilang ?"

"apa ? aku mengatakan apa ?"

"B.O.C.A.H" eja pemuda sebelah dengan pipi tampak memerah

"ahh.. ini temanku hyung,

dia seperti bocah " elak nya dengan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragam di bajunya

"hyung apa kau yakin ? "

"apa ?"

"sekolah itu hyung ? "

"ya.."

"aishhh .. "

" " pemuda itu malah berbalik cuek meninggalkan nya dengan penuh ketidakpedulian sama sekali

"aishh.. Byun Baek Menyebalkan !!!!!!!! "

XOXO

baekhyun PoV*

ini pertama aku kembali.

huhh kembali apa ? aku tak pernah merasakannya sama sekali . Sudahlah,aku sudah cukup pusing dengan apa yang aku alami tadi.

aishh... dasar bocah menyebalkan

baiklah,tak ada alasan bagi ku untuk kembali. aku bukan pengecut seperti yamg ia pikirkan .

bukan !!

aku ingin membalas nya.

tapi disisi lain ??

maafkan aku

end pov baekhyun *

"Selamat pagi seonsaengnim ... "

Teriak semua murid-murid dengan semngat nya.tamoak seorang lelaki tampan dengan gagahnya berada di depan mereka semua. ada yang tau siaoa ia ?

ahh.. pastilah ia seorang guru mungkin ? iya.siapa lagi memang nya ??

"pagi semua. segera kumpulkan tugas kalian "

"iya seonsaengnim "

Tookk... Tookkk

"Permisi " Seolah dunia serasa teralihkan ke asal suara yang ada. ya suara berasal dari pintu luar

"Ya.." Balas sang kuasa dari dalam kelas. serasa menatapa aneh apa yang akan terjadi.Karna tak akan ada yang mengganggunya bila semua sudah berjalan. tapi ini apa ?

baik.. mungkin ia harus meluangkan sedikit waktu terbuang percuma.

"maaf Park Seonsaengnim.Ada Murid baru "

ucap lelaki tua itu dengan sedikit wajah kuatir yang sangat tercetak jelas di wajah nya

"Baik.." Ucap Lelaki Park itu dengan gaya khas angkuh nya. Kemudian ia duduk kembali sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"ayo.. masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu nak "

Ucap lelaki paruhbaya itu dengan semangat dan terlihat sekali menarik tangan pemuda itu

Lalu seakan dunia hanya berpusat padanya,Ohh lihat lah. bahkan murid-murid di kelas itu tak lepas menuggu nya untuk tampil l. Dan lelaki itu mulai memasuki ruangan dengam kepala mengangkat dagu yang bagus ia punya.

Lama ia berjalan kemudian ia berhenti pada suatu titik yang bagai apa dianggap semua siswa di ruangan itu

" Annyeonhaseyo

Byun Baekhyun Imnida "

Ohh Lihat lah..Lelaki itu sunggub menabjubkan dan sangat menabjubkan. Bagaimana tidak ?

Lihatlah Rambut Nya yang sangat halus itu terurai agak berantakan ia biarkan dwngan sedikit polesan cokelat yang menggoda. Entahlah.apakah itu natural atau tidak Wajahnya yang manis,Ahhh ntahlah. itu manis atau tidak tak ada yg tau untuk mendeskripsikan.

"Hai..." Ucap seorang wanita berkacamata yang sungguh nerd penampilan nya itu.

tapi itu menunjukkan suatu respon yang baik tersendiri bagi baekhyun.Kemudia ia melihat guru yang akan mengajar nya disana. Lelaki itu dusuk dwnga sombongnya,seakan ialah bukanlah hal yang bagus dan menarik untuk tidak dilewatka. seolah mempunyai dunia sendiri yang lebih menarik dari apapun. Dan ohh lihatlah. apa kalian berpikir baekhyun akan marah ?

ahh tidak tidak! tentu saja ia memasang wajahnya yang sangat tak pedumi denga kelakuan guri di hadapannya itu

"ahh seonsaengnim dimana saya akan duduk ?"

ucap baekhyun pada akhirnya pada lelaki paruh baya yanv terlihat sangat senang sedari tadi

*Kau.. duduk di pojok kanan belkang ya."

"baik seonsaengnim " Kemudian ia berjalan kearah bangku ya ya g telah terpilihkan. dan itu membuat ia tak berkutik memilih tempat. selesai mendafatkan semua bada nya ,seonsaengni. paruh baya tadi kembali pergi ke ruangan ia semdiri.

Sedangkan ia ? Lah..ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Seonsaengim sombong nya itu..

TBC...

Mian.. ini pertama gua ya.

Jangan bash gua.Plis review ff gua. Benas kok,gua butuh banyak refrensi dari para reades

Byee.. gua tunggu ya


End file.
